


The Mediator Fanart

by nomdeplumeria



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Female!Bilbo, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomdeplumeria/pseuds/nomdeplumeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart inspired by The Mediator by Mynuet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mynuet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynuet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Mediator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/779298) by [Mynuet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynuet/pseuds/Mynuet). 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billa Baggins, a respectable genteel hobbit of the Shire
> 
> also on [tumblr](http://feignedsobriquet.tumblr.com/post/51576021627)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on [Chapter 16](http://archiveofourown.org/works/779298/chapters/1608471)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peachy KEEN  
>  ~~(GDI, BIFUR)~~
> 
> also on [tumblr](http://feignedsobriquet.tumblr.com/post/54197720816)


End file.
